


Let's be forever

by Kalisca



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even monsters like them wanted love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be forever

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Anders discovered soon enough that Fenris liked to cuddle. He would be as broody as before around the others, glaring at everyone who dared to approach him, but in the intimacy of his manor, he was the opposite. He would lean his svelte body against Anders' on the couch, his chin on his shoulder, almost begging to have his hair stroked. How could the mage refuse to do so when those big puppy green eyes were looking at him like that?

Sometimes while he pet him, the warrior would gently caress his chest, his hand slowly descending towards his crotch... And Anders would ravish that damn tease. Other times though, he would be too exhausted to do anything at all, and he would watch Anders as he wrote his manifesto, sometimes asking him to read out loud what he was writing.

Fenris had just come back from another mission with Hawke on the Wounded Coast, and it was one of those days where he just fell asleep against Anders, his body curled against the mage's side with his hair tickling his neck.

Hawke must have been reckless once again during their last mission in which Anders hadn't been asked to join. He understood that, it was again about blood mages. He hated those ''comrades'', they were one of the main reasons mages weren't trusted, but he wanted every mage to be free. Or Justice wanted so, at least.

Fenris stirred against him, arms hugging him as he got even closer. Anders put aside the book he was reading and moved carefully not to wake the elf up. He picked him up, but his eyes opened as he had undressed him and was tucking him under the bed's sheets.

''Where are you going?'' He asked.

''Back to the Clinic. I didn't want to wake you.''

''There is no need to apologize. I should not have fallen asleep.''

''It's because you need to sleep, Fenris. I'll be leaving now.'' Anders leaned down to kiss the elf softly on the lips.

''I don't want you to go. Stay here.''

''I wish I could, but I need to finish some-'' He never got to finish his explanation, as he was dragged in another kiss by the warrior, and then another, and another... His hair was now free, Fenris having thrown his hair tie somewhere in the room, and strands softly caressed his face as their tongue stroked each other.

''Don't go...'' Fenris repeated, a whisper against his lips.

''If you insist... There, just let me...'' Anders began to fumble with his clothes, and after a moment, he was naked under the sheets. ''Come here,'' he whispered, opening his arms. Fenris did so almost happily, considering his usually broody mood, and he sighed softly in the embrace of his lover. It felt so good to be held by someone he cared about. He entwined their legs together, one of his hands caressing the scarred skin of Anders' back. The Templars had done that to him.

''You know... I could get used to this...'' He could feel the song of Fenris' lyrium brands pulsing through him, making him feel cozy and warm. Maybe the elf's bare body against his also had to do something about that...

''So do I. I feel... good.'' Anders kissed the top of his head, snow white hair smelling of forest and spices. His open palm made its way towards Fenris' narrow hip and rested there. The warrior turned his head to look at him, his beautiful green eyes shining softly in the dark, and Anders was surprised to receive a lazy open-mouthed kiss. He wouldn't deny him if that's what he wanted. Their tongue met as lazily as the kiss, and it was slow, sensual, perfect. The mage knew he was a master at kissing, but he had never experienced such powerful feelings while doing so as he was with Fenris. He wanted to come just by his kisses, by Andraste's tits! The elf shifted, straddling Anders' hips. His half erected member pressed against his stomach.

''Fenris... you're sure? Not that I don't want, but weren't you tired?'' Anders asked, hesitant. A growled ''shut up'' effectively muted him and he moaned when he began to grind his hips, Anders' swollen cock gliding between his round tight ass cheeks. Their tongue were still fighting for dominance, but the mage finally let him have his way with his body. Fenris soon freed his lips in order to lick and nip his neck, letting his marks. His hips were still undulating against his, torturing him deliciously, and he searched blindly for the oil they were using for this kind of activity.

''I don't think I can bear this for long...'' Anders moaned. One of his hands had latched to Fenris' beautiful cock, stroking him to stimulate him and make things a bit faster. ''Do you want me to prepare you, love?''

''Yes. I...I want your fingers, opening me for-ugh!'' Anders didn't let him finish his sentence, a lubed finger was already pressing against his tight opening. He took his time to prepare him, to stretch him. Their relationship had begun a few weeks ago, but they were still experimenting what Fenris could tolerate. The fact he accepted to be penetrated was still new, and Anders always made sure to be gentle with him - unless he wanted him to be otherwise.

''You want to ride me?'' He asked, his eyes on the lyrium brands covering the finely muscled torso offered to him. The elf went to say something, but stopped and his ear tips became deliciously red. The mage found his prostate and he didn't blush this time before moaning, his lids becoming heavy.

''Tell me, love. What do you want?''

''I want... I want you on top of me, taking me like you do so well.'' He gasped when Anders removed his fingers and flip him over in the bed. He was now between his long legs, and their mouth met once again. Anders pressed his body against the other's. He wanting to feel his soft skin, the song of the lyrium incrusted in it. He entered the warrior in a swift movement, groaning quietly while Fenris moaned. There was still a burning sensation, but Anders made it disappear right away.

Their lovemaking was passionate, with a lot of ''Harder'' and ''Faster'' and a ''Ahh! There, just there!''. Anders couldn't contain himself, he bit and licked every part of skin he could reach, and Fenris gasped and moaned and screamed with his lovely voice, sobs of pleasure caught in his throat. He embraced Anders with all his might when he came, and the mage was soon to follow, grunting his release into his lover's ear.

He fell on Fenris, gasping, his head against the other's shoulder. He felt long, slim fingers stroking his hair and he smiled.

A moment passed while they came down their post-orgasmic cloud, exchanging sweet kisses and light caresses. They rolled on their side and Anders embraced Fenris with one arm, resting his head against his shoulder.

''We're both sticky,'' the elf finally said, ''we should clean up a bit.''

''We should... But I don't want to. Give me five minutes.'' Anders mumbled against his neck.

Fenris didn't argue, and instead continued to stroke his strawberry blonde locks, cheering the moment.

Who could have thought about these two loving each other, but here they were, reassuring the other when needed with hushed words and soft strokes. Because even monsters like them wanted love.

_Because you are always beautiful in my eyes._

**End**


End file.
